Executive Confession Committee
by yoonashley12
Summary: Setiap remaja pasti pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Kali ini, sebuah pertemanan yang tak sengaja terjalin menciptakan sebuah perjalanan cinta yang tak terkira sebelumnya. Based From HoneyWorks. KaruRi, NagiKae, SugiKanza, AsaYada (Slight IsoRio, IsoYada) And with sibling!KaruYada, sibling!AsaRio
1. Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita

_Dalam cinta dan perang, strategi diperbolehkan._

 _Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memakai yang satu ini ._

 _Aku akan katakan hal ini sekarang, aku tidak melarikan diri._

 _Aku hanya menyiapkan diri_

"Ma-maaf ini sangat mendadak, tapi … Aku sangat menyukaimu sejak lama!"

.

.

Executive Confession Committee

Based From HoneyWorks

Pairing: KaruRio, NagiKae, SugiKanza, AsaYada(?) (Slight IsoRio, IsoYada(?))

Summary: Setiap remaja pasti pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Kali ini, sebuah pertemanan yang tak sengaja terjalin menciptakan sebuah perjalanan cinta yang tak terkira sebelumnya.

Genre: Romance / Friendship / Comedy / Drama (Maybe)

Rated: T

Warning: OOC sangat, gaje, alur kecepatan, crack pairing, bahasa sulit dimengerti

.

.

" _Ittekimasu!_ "Seru seorang gadis berambut blonde-Nakamura Rio seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

Didepan pagar rumahnya, sudah ada sahabatnya yang tak lain bernama Kayano Kaede dan Kanzaki Yukiko.

"Riocchan!"

" _Ohayou~_ "

" _Gomen,_ apa kalian menunggu?"Tanya Rio melihat keadaan temannya yang sama-sama memakai syal dileher mereka. Sekarang cuacanya memang dingin.

Kaede menggeleng dan menjawab dengan suara manisnya seperti biasa. " _Daijobu, yo"_

Mereka bertiga-dengan bergabungnya Rio-berjalan bersama menuju sekolah. Rio dengan santainya berjalan dengan tas yang ia angkat dibahu kanannya dan celana olahraga yang ia pakai selalu-katanya biar enak jalan kesana-kemari. "Apa pelajaran pertama kita hari ini?"

Kaede yang berjalan diantara Yukiko dan Rio itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kearah Rio. "Bahasa Inggris. Bukannya aku sudah bilang kita punya quiz, kan?"

"Apa?! Serius!?"Sebenarnya yang Rio kagetkan bukan karena ia belum belajar, tetapi ia belum menyiapkan diri. Tapi, Rio kan anak jenius, jadi hal ini bukan masalah yang terlalu besar baginya.

Yukiko memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang. "Oh ya, Riocchan, apa kau sudah memberitahu Akabane-kun kemarin?"

Mood Rio langsung turun drastis, ia memegang bahu Yukiko dengan wajah menunduk karena sedang suram. "Argh! Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan ~!"

Kayano memandang Rio dengan wajah bingung-tapi imutnya kelewatan-miliknya. Sedangkan Yukiko melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Sahabatnya ini belum memberitahu sampai saat ini juga? "Apa itu? Katakan padaku"

* * *

" _Ma-maaf hal ini sangat mendadak, tapi .. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama!"Rio tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada gugup dan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah._

 _Dihadapannya, seorang laki-laki yang bersurai sama dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya dan sedang menenteng tas-karena hendak pulang-sekarang ini langsung terkejut. "Eh?!"_

" _A-A- …"Rio memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Keringat dingin bercucuran didahinya._

 _Akabane Karma-lelaki yang berada dihadapannya itu memiringkan wajahnya kesamping dan memasang ekpresi hampir sama dengan Rio. "'A'..?"_

" _A-Aku hanya bercanda!"Rio kembali kesisi dirinya yang ceria. Ia memasang pose yang biasanya terlihat saat ia berhasil menjahili seseorang._

"…"

 _Rio lalu mengelilingin Karma dengan pertanyaan. "Itu tidak mungkin untuk menjadi kenyataan! Apa itu mengejutkanmu?!"_

" _Rio .. kau itu sangat …"Karma merasa menyesal barusan mendengarkan Rio dengan serius dan doki-doki didalam hatinya. Tetapi rona merah wajahnya belum menghilang._

 _Rio kemudian kembali berdiri didepan Karma. Kedua tangannya saling berpegangan dibelakang badannya. "Ini adalah latihan pengakuan"_

" _Ha? Latihan?"_

 _Mereka berdua lalu pulang dari sekolah bersamaan. Rio berjalan disamping kanan Karma dan bertanya, "Ne, ne, apa aku manis? Apa hatimu berdetak cepat?"_

 _Karma memberi deathglare gratis dan tulus kepada Rio dan sukses membuat gadis pirang itu ketakutan dan mengucurkan keringat dingin. "Ja-jangan lihat aku seperti itu, aku minta maaf .."_

 _Karma kembali keekpresinya yang biasa dengan Rio yang masih menatapnya. "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi serius?"_

 _Wajah Rio kembali memerah. "Eh … EEHH?!"_

 _Karma langsung memukul kepala Rio agak pelan dengan senyuman iblisnya. Jangan lupakan tanduk yang muncul dikepalanya. "Aku bercanda"_

" _Uugh …"Rio mengusap pelan kepalanya dan sedikit memasang wajah hampir menangis._

 _Karma kembali berjalan biasa didepan Rio. "Jadi, kau ingin mengakui perasaanmu kesiapa?"_

"… _."Rio berpikir didalam otaknya sejenak. "Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakannya padamu!"Ia menepuk bahu Karma agak keras._

" _Sakit, woy"_

" _Ne, ne, bantu aku latihan~"_

" _Tampaknya aku tak punya pilihan"_

" _Yeee!"_

" _Tapi pertama traktir aku ramen dulu"_

" _Eeeh?"_

* * *

"Dan kemudian, setelah itu kami makan di toko ramen didepan stasiun dalam perjalanan pulang kerumah! Ramen-nya sangat enak …"Rio kembali lapar mengingatnya walaupun saat itu ia yang membayar seluruh makanannya.

"Eh …"Yukiko ikut membayangkan kelezatan ramen yang dimakan Rio dan Karma.

"Jadi itu yang terjadi …"Bayangan Kaede juga sama dengan Yukiko.

Rio tersadar setelah perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Tunggu … ITU BUKAN BAGUS SELURUHNYAAA!"

"Riocchan, kamu lebih manis saat tenang"komentar Yukiko.

"…"

Kaede berjongkok untuk mencoba menutupkan kedua kaki Rio yang terbuka lebar. " _Hora,_ tutup kedua kakimu"

"Bagaimana tentangmu dan Nagisa, Kaede?"Tanya Rio setelahnya.

"Hah? A …"Wajah Kaede menjadi malu-malu. "A-aku normal!"

"Heee … Apa itu artinya?"

"Hubunganku dan Shiota-kun normal, Riocchan~!"

Kaede buru-buru mengalihkan topik. "Jadi, bagaimana denganmu, Yukiko-chan?"Rio sewot Kaede mengalihkan topik tentang dirinya.

"Eh? Aku?"Tanya Yukiko sedikit bingung. Tangan kanannya memegang syal yang ia gunakan. Senyuman manisnya ia tunjukkan kepada dua orang gadis dihadapannya. "Jangan khawatirkan tentang aku. Kita harus memikirkan strategi pengakuan Riocchan

"Yukiko-chaan! _Arigatoouu!_ "Rio langsung memegang kedua tangan Yukiko. Ia langsung berfikir bahwa gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya itu adalah jelmaan malaikat. Sedangkan si 'itu' tingkahnya malah kayak iblis. Cuih.

"Aku bisa lakukan ini ~!"Rio mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dengan penuh semangat. Sedangkan Yukiko menghela napas lega.

"Yeah~!"Dukung Kaede dibelakangnya.

* * *

"…."Seorang pemuda yang diyakini bernama Sugino Tomohito ini sedang uring-uringan dimejanya. Ia mengacuhkan seluruh suasana berisik dikelasnya.

 **Braak.**

Pintu kelasnya terbuka kembali. Ketiga gadis yang barusan membuka pintunya itu tampak sedang bercakap-cakap ria.

Dari ketiga gadis itu, Tomohito mendadak membuat wajahnya merah dan terkejut ketika ia melihat satu-satunya gadis yang rambutnya sangat panjang dan tak diurai di

situ.

Tapi wajahnya yang tadi terbaring miring diatas meja ia rubah posisinya menjadi mencium meja yang selalu menemaninya saat sekolah itu.

Yukiko yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah Tomohito itu hanya bisa terbingung sendiri.

Rio tiba-tiba kembali mengangkat pembicaraan yang membuat Tomohito sungkem.

"Yukiko! Ayolah berpikir, kau menghindari sebelumnya!"

"Eh? Apa lagi?"

"Kita berbicara tentang orang yang kau suka .."

"Ap-!"Tomohito terkejut bukan kepalang mendengar perkataan Rio. Seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sangat gelap. Karma yang duduk disamping lelaki penyuka bisbol itu mengacuhkannya.

" _Ohayouu!_ "Sapa Rio riang ke Karma yang kebetulan juga duduk dibelakangnya.

" _Ohayou~_ "

"Hoi, Nagisa! Jangan taruh pantatmu dimeja orang!"Tegur Rio melihat sesosok makhluk berambut biru mungil yang tengah duduk dimejanya.

"Whaa! Aku minta maaf, Rio-san! Barusan tadi aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Karma-kun!"Nagisa buru-buru turun dari meja sahabatnya sejak SD itu.

"Apa kau ini tidak sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?!"

"Rio … Suaramu seperti biasa sangat keras dipagi hari …"Tomohito berkomentar masih dengan posisi duduk dan aura suramnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Tunggu, Sugino, kau kenapa?"Rio _sweatdrop_ melihat Tomohito.

"Tidak ada apa-apa …"

* * *

Karma dan Nagisa masih mengobrol bersama dikelas walaupun jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Sedangkan Tomohito masih tetap setia berada dengan posisinya dari pagi tadi. Mereka berdua memang sahabat yang hampir selalu mengobrol bersama walaupun topiknya sangat ringan seperti film yang sedang tayang dibioskop atau tentang artis yang baru-baru ini terkenal, dan biasanya Tomohito juga turut ikut dalam pembicaraan itu juga, tetapi hari ini moodnya sedang jelek.

"Ah"Karma menyadari ada 'sesosok' makhluk mungil lainnya seperti Nagisa tengah mengintip dari depan pintu kelas. Bedanya makhluk itu perempuan. "Nagisa, dia disitu"

Nagisa turut menyadari kehadiran makhluk mungil yang dilihat Karma. Dan makhluk itu tak lain adalah Kaede. "Oh, aku pergi"

" _Jaa na_ "pamit Nagisa sambil melambaikan tangan ringan kearah Karma dan Tomohito sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu kelas bersama Kaede.

"…"Keadaan dikelas menjadi hening karena hanya tersisa Karma dan Tomohito.

"… Apa aku perlu mengerjai mereka besok?"

"Jangan, Kar"

Karma mengerling kearah Tomohito yang duduk disampingnya. Ni anak kenapa sih?

"Karma … 'Sebuah cinta yang berasal dari satu pihak dan terus berlanjut dalam waktu lama' berarti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan mereka bilang .."Tomohito mencoba mengatakan keadaan naas yang sedang menimpanya.

Awalnya Karma sedikit bingung dengan maksud Tomohito, tetapi mengingat bocah tukang galau-sebutan Karma untuk Tomohito saat ini-tersebut adalah sahabatnya, ia langsung bangkit dan mengelus punggung Tomohito dengan maksud membangunkannya. Kalau saja Tomohito adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Terasaka Ryoma pasti sudah habis ia sumpel hidungnya dengan wasabi. " _Wakkata,_ aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, tidak perlu dibicarakan. Ayo makan ramen"

Karma sukses membuat Tomohito 'sedikit' bersemangat lagi ketika ia mengajaknya makan ramen. Kebetulan saja pemuda berambut merah itu tahu toko ramen enak berkat ia 'memaksa' Rio mentraktirnya kemarin.

* * *

 _ **Konnichiwa, i'm back!  
**_

 _ **Gaje ye ceritanya?**_

 _ **Saya buat karena ngebet banget pengen bikin fanfic berdasarkan Honeyworks. Tadinya mau bikin yang jadi Hina si Manami, tapi ngeliat sifat Hina yang jauh beda dengan si Poison Glass, jadilah si Yada yang kecantol. Entah napa tadinya mau peran Asano sama Isogai dibalik tapi gak jadi :(.**_

 _ **Sama kayak kayak Vomic / filmnya, disini Sugino dipanggil pake marganya sama temen-temennya karena si Mochizuki dipanggil pake marga juga.**_

 _ **Dan seperti yang kalian baca, disini ceritanya agak beda sama yang asli. Karma saya buat tetap jahil seperti biasanya gak kayak Yuu. Tentunya nanti para murid 3-E lainnya juga masuk walaupun cuma jadi figuran.**_

 _ **Saya masih agak bingung dengan kelanjutan si Natsuki sama Haruki yang ketahuan lagi berduaan (padahal salah paham) sama si Miou. Mungkin kalau ada yang tahu bisa dikasihtau dikomentar karena saya nonton cuma beberapa part dan music-nya doang.**_

 _ **Dan mungkin saya update-nya bakalan lama karena target chapter depan lebih panjang dari ini. Doakan saja semoga cepat.**_

 _ **See you next chapter, minna-sama!**_


	2. Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita (2)

Executive Confession Committee

Based From HoneyWorks

Pairing: KaruRio, NagiKae, SugiKanza, AsaYada(?) (Slight IsoRio, IsoYada(?))

Summary: Setiap remaja pasti pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Kali ini, sebuah pertemanan yang tak sengaja terjalin menciptakan sebuah perjalanan cinta yang tak terkira sebelumnya.

Genre: Romance / Friendship / Comedy / Drama (Maybe)

Rated: T

Warning: OOC sangat, gaje, alur kecepatan, crack pairing, typo

 _Fanfic ini dibuat murni untuk hiburan semata._

* * *

" _Tadaimaa_ "Ucap Karma seraya melepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia baru saja selesai makan ramen bersama Tomohito.

Karma berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya, ketika hampir sampai, ia mendengar suara gaduh dikamarnya sendiri.

"Whoa! Bukan, bukan itu! Touka-chan! Oh, ah, lihat itu!"

"Tung-Riocchan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

 _Pasti mereka berdua_ , batin Karma. Ia membuka daun pintu berwarna coklat itu dan tampak seorang gadis yang sedang duduk bersila dan bertengkurap dihadapan TV miliknya sambil memegang _joystick_. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan dikamar orang?"

Kedua orang itu-Yang tak lain adalah Akabane Touka adik perempuannya dan Rio terlihat santai-santai saja bermain dikamar miliknya tanpa izin. "Ah, Onii-chan! _Okaeri!_ "Sambut Touka dengan posisi tengkurap.

" _Okaeri._ Tunggu-kau telat! Darimana saja kau?"Tanya Rio yang sekilas melihat jam dinding milik Karma.

"Melihat Nagisa yang sedang bercosplay Aqua K*n*s*b* dirumahnya"

"HAH-"

"Tapi boong"

Rio mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sewot sudah dibohonginya.

Karma tiba-tiba teringat dengan ucapan Rio kemarin.

" _Ini adalah latihan pengakuan"_

Kenapa hatinya selalu gelisah setiap kali memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan gadis berambut pirang-sahabat perempuannya itu?

Tangan kiri Karma berpegang pada pinggang kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap setia menteng tas sekolah yang belum sempat digantung. "Apa tidak apa-apa berada dirumah laki-laki hingga setelat ini?"

Rio balas menatap Karma dengan ceria. "Huh? Kenapa? Kau adalah pengecualian!"

"…"Karma bisa merasakan ada hawa panas merambat dirinya. Pipinya sedikit memerah. Ia lalu berjongkok disamping Touka yang bersampingan dengan Rio. "Jadi untuk apa kau kemari hari ini?"

Rio menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya menampilkan ekpresi cengengesan. "Aku hanya berpikir apa kau mau aku mencatat catatanmu karena aku tadi ketiduran dikelas-"

"Jadi bukan untuk bermain game …"

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN!"

Sebuah kejadian langka seorang gadis bernama Nakamura Rio tertidur dikelas saat pelajaran dimulai. Salahkan Karma yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalam.

.

Jarum jam dikamar Karma-Touka sudah balik kekamarnya tadi-berdetak nyaring. Sebenarnya bunyinya normal, tetapi suasana dikamar itu sangat sepi sehingga jangkrik yang sedang berbunyi dihalaman rumah keluarga Akabane yang besar saja terdengar.

" _Ne …_ "Rio membuka percakapan setelah jeda hening selama 10 menit. "Jika aku mendapat pacar … Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Tangan Karma masih tetap bergerak cepat menekan tombol-tombol PSP-nya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Rio. "Apa yang akan kulakukan? Yah, sebagai _partner_ latihanmu, aku akan menyemangatimu, kan?"

Rio menatap Karma sebentar, lalu ia kembali menatap buku catatanya seraya berkata, "S _oukka, arigatou_ "

Mulut Karma untuk sesaat terkunci rapat, tetapi setelahnya ia membalas perkataan Rio, " _Ganbatte_ "

* * *

Karma menghempaskan seluruh badannya kekasur miliknya yang empuk. Matanya terpejam lalu terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar. _'Dari semua orang, kenapa harus aku yang menjadi_ partner _latihannya? Meskipun aku setuju untuk melakukannya ….'_

Matanya kembali terpejam. Ia mencoba bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya, tetapi hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang paling ia ingin ketahui,

 _Kepada siapa ia ingin mengakui perasaanya?_

* * *

"Haa ..." Kaede melipat tangannya diatas tepian bak mandi. Ia sedang bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa kita akan jalan-jalan keluar bersama atau tidak? Aku tidak tahu"

Nagisa memegang dinding kamar mandi dihadapannya ini. Ia membiarkan dirinya terguyur air yang turun dalam volume keras dari _shower_ diatasnya. _'Aku tidak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk mengatakannya …'_

* * *

Yukiko membalikkan halaman novel yang sedang ia baca. Novel itu ber-genre _romance-drama._ Ia terlihat tersenyum membaca novel itu dan teringat dengan teman-temannya. _'Semuanya sedang dalam jatuh cinta. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku akan menemukan punyaku juga suatu hari nanti'_

Sugino dengan cepat menghirup habis kopi yang ia minum, lalu ia mengambil teko yang berisi kopi juga dan menuangkannya kecangkirnya kemudian meminumnya lagi dengan cepat. Kimura Masayoshi dan Chiba Ryuunosuke-salahsatu teman nongkrongnya- _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah lelaki penggila _baseball itu_. Sugino tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh kedua temannya dan suasana café tempat ia berada sekarang. Didalam pikirannya, ia terus bertanya-tanya dengan khawatir sekaligus gelisah, _'Siapa orang yang ia sukai ..? Siapa orang yang ia sukai ..? Siapa orang yang ia sukai ..?'_

* * *

Rio menepuk-tepuk kedua pipinya. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan acara yang disiarkan di TV dihadapannya ini. Ia memeluk bantal yang ada disofa kamarnya itu dengan kuat.

 _Walaupun Karma terkenal jahil dan suka melawan orang, ia bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik kepadaku…_

 _Selalu menghiburku .._

 _Bahkan jika aku mulai menyukai seseorang,_

 _Bisakah dia menerimanya untukku?_

 _Besok adalah hari yang pengakuan yang sebenarnya._

Rio mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, lalu kembali menenggelamannya pada bantal yang ia peluk. "Besok … Besok, aku akan … mencoba untuk mengaku …!"

* * *

 **KRINGGG.**

Yang biasanya Rio akan mematikan alarm dengan kasar, kali ini ia mematikan benda itu dengan santai.

Dengan cepat, gadis yang juga disebut 'Gadis Inggris' oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu mandi dan berganti baju.

Sambil sarapan, ia menonton acara ramalan pagi yang ia jarang tonton sebelumnya.

"Hari ini zodiak yang sedang beruntung adalah … Virgo, selamat untuk anda!"

*Kenapa saya teringat dengan pemain basket yang berambut hijau lumut dari fandom sebelah*

"Yeah!"Rio berseru gembira. Pasalnya zodiaknya adalah Virgo.

Setelah sarapan, Rio mencoba untuk berdandan dikamarnya. Walaupun telihat tomboy, Rio juga memiliki peralatan make-up yang cukup banyak.

Ia berkaca sebentar usai dandannnya selesai. Setelah memastikan semuanya sempurna, Rio berucap, "Oke, sudah selesai~!"Ia membuka pintu rumahnya yang seperti biasa sudah ada dua orang gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya.

" _Ohayou!_ "Sapa Rio semangat kepada Kaede dan Yukiko.

"Riocchan, _oha-_ "Kaede tidak melanjutkan kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Ia dan Yukiko terbatu melihat wajah Rio.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"Tanya Yukiko dengan wajah terkejut. Wajah Rio sudah seperti cabe-cabean yang biasanya nongol dimalam hari. Ralat. Maksudnya wajah Rio terlihat sangat lucu.

Bukannya sadar dengan keadaan wajahnya atau apa, Rio malah terlihat senang. "Bagaimana? Aku akan memberikan segalanya hari ini, jadi aku mencoba untuk menaikkan level kegadisan-ku ..!"

"Bukan, itu seperti … Yah, kau tahu"

"Y-yeah …"

"Hah? Apa?"

Kaede dan Yukiko serentak menarik Rio kembali masuk kerumahnya. "Kami masuk kedalam dulu sebentar!"Seru Kaede.

Mereka berdua lalu dengan kompak merapikan dandanan Rio.

"Sekarang, ganti itu lipstick-nya"

"Bulumata palsu-nya juga!"

"Dan kemudian, rona pipimu~"

"Apaaa?! _NANDEEE_?!"

* * *

Nagisa dan Karma berjalan bersama menuju kesekolah dengan salahsatu dari mereka yang menghilang-katanya lagi pengen sendiri. Yah, mereka berdua tak menganggap masalah Tomohito itu serius.

" _Ne,_ Karma-kun"panggil Nagisa yang berjalan dibelakang Karma.

Karma membalikkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat laki-laki berambut sebiru langit itu. "Hn? Apa?"

Nagisa berlari kecil agar bisa berjalan disamping Karma. "Karma-kun, kau terlalu baik hati kepadanya. Jika kau tak suka, katakan saja padaku"

"Apa itu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan, Karma-kun"jawab Nagisa dengan nada yang terdengar serius.

Karma memasang wajah sedikit sewot. "Bukan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu"

Nagisa mengerling kearah Karma sebentar, lalu berjalan sedikit lebih cepat darinya. "Jika kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai juga, lebih jujurlah tentang itu"

Karma menatap punggung Nagisa yang berjalan dihadapannya itu _. 'Oh, jadi dia berbicara tentang latihan pengakuan itu? Apa dia mendengarnya dari Kayano-san?'_

' _Menjadi lebih jujur?_ 'Karma secara perlahan mulai melamun.

"Karma-kun! Aku akan meninggalkanmu dibelakang, loh!"

' _Nagisa, kau adalah orang terakhir yang kudengar tentang itu …'_

* * *

Rio menghela napasnya. Mencoba mengambil seluruh udara yang ada. "Sensei! Saya keluar sebentar!"Ia berteriak dengan semangat ketika ingin meminta izin ke toilet.

.

Yukiko _sweatdrop_ dengan apa yang dilakukan Rio saat pelajaran Matematika berlangsung. Ia mencoba berbisik pada sahabatnya itu yang tempat duduknya agak jauh.

' _Riocchan! Buku yang kau sedang baca itu terbalik …!"_

.

Kaede tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa herannya ketika melihat porsi makanan yang dibeli Rio. " _Ne,_ apa kau tidak beli semua itu terlalu banyak?"

"Tapi aku harus mengisi perutku agar aku bisa pergi dengan semangat!"Rio kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memakannya dengan cepat.

.

"Haah …"

Rio menghela napasnya. Ia melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin.

Sempurna. Lagipula dandanannya sudah dirapikan Kaede dan Yukiko.

 _Ini adalah yang terakhir._

 _._

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Kini yang tersisa dikelas hanya Karma dan Rio yang kebetulan masih mencatat pelajaran barusan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Karma berdiri dan berdiri untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

Rio yang menyadari hal itu langsung ikut berdiri. " _Matte!_ "Dengan cepat, ia meraih lengan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Karma tampak terkejut. Sedangkan Rio menahan rasa malunya.

"Ini akan menjadi waktu terakhir …"

' _Terakhir …?'_ batin Karma didalam hatinya.

"Jadi tolong latihanlah denganku"

 _Ini betul-betul … Akan menjadi waktu terakhir._

Kebetulan Kaede yang sedang pulang bareng bersama Nagisa melihat Rio yang berdiri disamping jendela kelas. Ia menghela napasnya yang mengeluarkan asap putih. _'Riocchan … ganbatte_ '.

" _Jaa,_ ketika latihannya selesai, aku harus kembali kerumah lebih awal"ucap Karma.

"Ah …"Rio yang sedari tadi sudah melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Karma tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Ini adalah hal yang nyata … _Ganbatte_ "Karma menyunggingkan senyumannya yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Bukan senyuman jahil ataupun senyuman iblis, tetapi _senyuman dari hati_.

Kini keterkejutan Rio semakin menjadi.

 _Matte._

 _Matte._

" _Matte!"_ Seru Rio. Ia yang tadinya berdiri disamping jendela usai memegang lengan Karma, berlari agak kecil kearah pemuda itu.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Hah?"Kini giliran Karma yang terkejut.

Rio sudah memastikan saat ini sedang _blushing_ hebat. "Latihan pengakuan, semuanya itu bohong!"

"Karma … Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kusuka, aku merasa aku tidak bisa menggapaimu!"

Ia mengambil napas secara perlahan. Karma menatapnya serius. "Aku tidak feminim, mudah cemburu, aku tidak suka sering pergi kencan … Walaupun aku jenius, tapi aku juga bodoh, tapi … Aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan bersamamu …"Rio tahu airmatanya menetes dari kedua matanya.

Karma tampak tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, hanya aku yang bisa menanganimu, kan?"

"Hah-?"Dalam sekejap, tangisan Rio berhenti.

Karma menepuk pucuk kepala gadis pirang itu, lalu membawanya ke dalam pelukan seorang pemuda yang selama ini selalu menjahili orang habis-habisan. "Aku juga, aku akan mengurusmu~"

Rio tampak sangat bahagia. Ia membiarkan dirinya terbuai dalam pelukan Akabane Karma.

 _Tak ada yang lebih indah dari pengakuanmu diterima, kan?_

* * *

 ** _I'm baack!_**

 ** _Saya minta maaf chapter kali ini belum bisa panjang dulu. Maafkan typo & kegaje-an yang terjadi disini selain saya sekali nulis langsung jadi, saya juga nge-translate dari bahasa inggris. _**

**_Beberapa adegan seperti adegan SugiKanza di chapter ini diubah. Diaslinya, mereka semua scene-nya di kamar mandi, tetapi disini diubah karena saya agak malas nulis chara yang sedang mandi :D._**

 ** _Chapter selanjutnya Rio dan Karma udah pacaran, tetapi kemungkinan pas bagian Touka (Ima Suki Ni Naru), mereka belum pacaran (Saya masih bingung). Dan, chapter selanjutnya juga akan muncul si Isogai dan Asano._**

 ** _chindleion_** **_: Honeyworks emang satu perusahaan dengan vocaloid seingat saya. Rio sama Natsuki (nama ceweknya) emang hampir sama sifatnya, bedanya Rio itu jenius. HW cuma punya vomic dan movie aja. Movie pertamanya baru tayang di Jepang april kemarin. Sedangkan Vomic-nya (Voice Comic) ada di youtube walaupun gak sampai habis part-nya. Tonton aja, seiyuu-nya pada terkenal semua :D. Arigatou, chindleion-san!_**

 ** _See you next chapter!_**


	3. Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita (3)

.

.

Executive Confession Committee

Based From HoneyWorks

Pairing: KaruRio, NagiKae, SugiKanza, AsaYada(?) (Slight IsoRio, IsoYada(?))

Summary: Setiap remaja pasti pernah merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Kali ini, sebuah pertemanan yang tak sengaja terjalin menciptakan sebuah perjalanan cinta yang tak terkira sebelumnya.

Genre: Romance / Friendship / Comedy / Drama (Maybe)

Rated: T

Warning: OOC sangat, gaje, alur kecepatan, crack pairing

 _Fanfic ini dibuat murni untuk hiburan semata._

.

.

"…"

Taman yang dikelilingi pohon dan berbagai mainan anak-anak-seperti seluncuran dan jungkat-jungkit-itu tampak memutih karena salju yang turun seperti hujan semalam. Walaupun cuaca dan keadaan sekitar sangat dingin, anak-anak masih tetap dengan ceria. Para masyarakat yang memiliki anjing juga tak lupa turut juga berjalan-jalan ditaman tersebut.

Disalah satu kursi taman yang berukuran cukup besar itu, ada sepasang insan yang sama-sama berbadan mungil, walaupun rambut keduanya memiliki warna yang berbanding terbalik

Nagisa mengerling kearah Kaede yang duduk disisinya. "Apa ada yang salah, Kayano-san?"

"Eh .. itu …"Kaede menengokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Nagisa juga. "Na … Nagisa-kun, apa kau punya orang yang kau suka?"

"Eh?"Nagisa tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis berambut hijau itu.

Kaede langsung panik sendiri, "A-a-apa yang aku katakan?! Ah, bukan-"

"Yeah, aku punya"

Mulut Kaede terkunci rapat dalam sekejap. Ia melihat raut wajah Nagisa yang terlihat serius.

"Aku punya orang yang aku sukai"Nagisa mengatakannnya dengan tenang.

"Ah … aku mengerti"

Tangan keduanya memegang tepian tangga yang sama. Hanya tinggal beberapa _cm_ lagi untuk menyatukan kedua tangan mereka. Tetapi, sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga sudah punya"

Kaede memundurkan telapak tangannya yang semakin dekat ketangan mungil milik Nagisa.

"Aku mengerti …"

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Suara riang dari anak-anak yang bermain dan suara berisik ibu-ibu yang sedang menggosip menjadi background mereka. Mereka menikmati suasana keramaian dalam diam

Kaede tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang ia pertahankan sedari tadi.

"Oh, aku baru ingat aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku pergi sekarang"Kaede menatap Nagisa sejenak seraya menenteng tasnya dengan dua tangan. Ia mulai meninggalkan kursi bangku taman yang ia duduk barusan dengan Nagisa.

.

Kedua kaki Kaede yang semula berjalan biasa, mulai berlari dari detik ke detik. Angin dingin dan kelopak daun yang jatuh tak menghalau dirinya untuk terus berlalu.

Air mata sudah menguasai wajahnya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Nagisa tadi.

Sementara Nagisa yang sudah merubah gaya duduknya menjadi baring telentang dikursi taman itu terlarut dalam pikirannya.

"JADI BUKAN AKU ORANG YANG IA SUKAAI?!"

Beberapa anak-anak dan orang-orang terkejut mendengar teriakan yang bagaikan suara dikeluarkan diruangan yang bisa membuat menggema dengan cukup keras.

Pemuda-mungkin-berambut biru seperti langit itu meletakkan punggung tangan kanannya diatas kening,

 _Hanya saja, kenapa aku bukan menjadi orang yang disukainya padahal kita sering bersama-sama?_

* * *

Dipertengahan jalan, Kaede bertemu dengan Yukiko. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sepertinya baru pulang dari sekolah. Ia, kan, seorang ketua klub seni.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Kaede memeluk salahsatu sahabatnya itu seraya terisak karena menangis. "Itu bukan aku .. bukan aku yang disukainya … Dia bilang, ia sudah punya orang yang ia sukai … Aku kira ia selalu memikirkanku …"

Yukiko memasang senyum lembut diwajahnya untuk menenangkan Kaede. "Aku mengerti, Kaede-chan …"

"Tapi … Aku tidak ingin menyerah …"

"Iya, aku tau … Oh ya, tadi aku membeli sebuah puding!"

"Eh ..?"

"Puding yang kubeli adalah makanan yang baru terjual di Hoshiya!"

"Hee …?"

"Mau makan bersama?"

" … Mau! Aku bisa makan banyak manisan untuk hari ini saja, kan? Yukiko-chan! Ayo cepat!"

Yukiko meneteskan air mata haru melihat Kaede yang bersemangat itu. Padahal, Kaede baru saja merasa frustasi, tetapi ia dapat tegar kembali.

"Inilah waktu makan ~!"

Jika ada Rio disini, mungkin ia akan mengejek dirinya cengeng, tetapi entah kenapa melihat Kaede yang seperti itu saja cukup membuatnya menangis seperti menonton drama-drama di TV.

* * *

"Lalala~"Yukiko bersenandung ria sendirian dilorong sekolah. Tampak ia memeluk beberapa buku yang akan ia kembalikan setelah ia pinjam dari perpustakaan.

"Ah, Yukiko-chan~"Tiba-tiba Kaede muncul disampingnya dengan wajah yang sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kaede-chan! Ada apa?"Tanya Yukiko yang tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kemunculan sahabatnya itu.

Jari telunjuk kiri milik gadis berbadan mungil itu menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal, "Dimana toko yang menjual pudding yang kita makan kemarin?"

"Toko Hoshiya. Kaede-chan, kau suka?"

"Iya, rasanya enak sekali. Berbeda dengan pudding coklat yang biasa kumakan!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan disana nanti!"

"Tentu! Nanti aku akan mencoba yang s _trawberry_!"

Yukiko diam-diam tersenyum senang. "Syukurlah …"Kaede memasang wajah bingung mendengarnya.

"Aku bersyukur kau kembali ceria!"

Kaede ikut tersenyum setelahnya. "Cinta itu … rumit"

* * *

' _Cinta … ya?'_ Yukiko melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju keruang guru. Kaede barusan pergi kekantin untuk mendatangi Rio.

' _Jika aku juga menemukan orang yang aku suka, aku ingin berjalan pulang bersamanya dan mungkin kita bisa berpegangan tangan …'_

' _Dan makan kue bersama juga …'_

"Kanzaki-san!"Yukiko menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat orang pemilik suara yang memanggilnya barusan. Dan orang itu ternyata adalah,

".. Sugino-kun?"

" _A-ano …_ "Sugino menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sigap, walaupun raut wajahnya sudah memerah. "A-aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan bersamamu. Hari ini, setelah pulang sekolah, jam 4:10 nanti bisakah kau menungguku dikelas?"

Entah hawa panas atau tertular, wajah putih mulus Yukiko juga memerah. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. _'Ini kali keduanya kami berbicara'_

* * *

Kelas sudah sepi, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yukiko sendiran berdiri dikelas yang berada di SMA Gekkoukan itu. Menunggu seseorang tentunya.

' _Aku sangat nervous sehingga berakhir aku yang datang terlalu awal …_ 'Gadis itu melirik jam dinding kelas yang menunjukkan waktu sekarang baru pukul empat lewat lima.

' _Jika ini adalah pengakuan …_ 'Yukiko menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri untuk menyingkirkan bayangan-bayangan yang menurutnya ngawur. ' _I-itu tidak mungkin! Ma-maksudku, kami juga baru berbicara dua kali!'_

Disaat Yukiko berusaha menghentikan khayalannya, pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Tampak Sugino yang berdiri seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa aku ini tidak cukup baik?!"

"Y-ya, i-itu yang kupikirkan .."

"E-eh ..?"

"Eh?"

Yukiko baru sadar dengan ucapannya sebentar. Ia spontan berkata karena Sugino tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu dari balik pintu.

"A-aku menyukaimu!"

Pupil mata Yukiko yang berwarna coklat terang membesar karena pernyataan mendadak yang dikeluarkan dari pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 173 cm itu.

"Aku bilang, aku betul-betul menyukaimu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu sedih, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum setiap hari! Aku bahkan ingin Kanzaki-san membuatkanku bekal setiap hari!"

Wajah Yukiko termundur karena terkejut. Sugino berdebar-debar menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari remaja perempuan yang ia tembak itu, sehingga keheningan melanda mereka berdua untuk beberapa detik.

" _A-ano …_ Sugino-kun … Membuatkanmu bekal setiap hari itu melelahkan, jadi aku tidak ingin …"Yukiko memasang ekpresi bingung diwajahnya.

"HEH?!"Sugino tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kali ini. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangan kanannya, kehabisan topik.

Yukiko lalu maju kedepan hingga jaraknya dan Sugino semakin mendekat, lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah riang. "Oh, ya, ada toko kue yang baru dibangun didepan stasiun! Jika Sugino-kun tidak keberatan, mau kesana bareng-bareng?"

Raut bingung Sugino menjadi senang. Tak menyangka kejadian (bahagia) seperti ini akan terjadi. "Aku mau! Aku juga ingin makan kue!"

* * *

Yukiko dan Sugino berjalan beriringan menuju tempat kue yang akan mereka datangi.

' _A-apa yang harus kubicarakan? Aku perlu topik pembicaraan ..'_

Sugino tak bisa berhenti panik sendiri sedari tadi. ' _Tunggu, bagaimana dengan pengakuan-ku barusan? Apa aku ditolak? Tapi kami akan pergi makan kue bersama, jadi ini adalah kencan sepulang sekolah .. Tapi tunggu! Kanzaki-san pernah bilang jika dia punya orang yang ia suka. Aku ingin memastikan hal itu …"_

"Ah .."

"YA?!"

Sugino terkejut tiba-tiba Yukiko membuka suaranya.

Ia menunjuk kedua orang yang berada ditaman disamping mereka. "Itu disana Riocchan dan Shiota-kun, kan? Apa yang mereka lakukan-"

"Kau pasti berpikir salah paham tentang ini, tapi …"

"…"

Sugino dan Yukiko langsung bersembunyi dibalik pohon untuk menguping pembicaraan mencurigakan keduanya.

"Aku tidak suka wanita itu"

Sugino dan Yukiko mendadak memerah. Mereka tahu jelas apa maksud dari kalimat yang dikeluarkan Nagisa. "Eh? Ini bukannya .."

"Aku menyukaimu!"Seru Nagisa lantang kearah Rio yang berdiri dihadapannya. Tampak wajahnya yang _blushing_ secara jelas.

"…"Nagisa dan Rio sama-sama mendadak terdiam setelahnya.

* * *

Karma yang sudah berada dikamarnya bermain game dengan riang. "Lalala ~ Besok aku pasti akan membuat Terasaka ber-cosplay Rem …"Otaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan bayangan laknat Terasaka yang memakai baju maid dan wig berwarna biru. Lalu ia akan memfotonya dan menempelkannya pada mading sekolah.

* * *

Kaede berjalan sendirian menuju rumahnya. ' _Nagisa-kun bilang dia punya sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan hari ini, jadi dia tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Aku penasaran apa yang harus ia kerjakan …'_

* * *

Sugino tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Nagisa barusan.

 _I-ITU NAGISA, KAN?! SHIOTA NAGISA YANG BAHKAN KELAMINNYA TIDAK JELAS?! SHIOTA NAGISA YANG SERING DI-OTP-IN BARENG KARMA, KAN?!_

Sementara Sugino terkaget-kaget, mood Yukiko menurun dalam sekejap.

 _Cerita mereka berdua, baru saja dimulai._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC (To Be Continued)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Helllooo, saya kembali!_**

 ** _Maafkan karena update kali ini lama! Saya juga manusia, banyak kesibukan didunia nyata, walaupun saya termasuk orang yang tinggal dikota yang hari pertama masuk sekolahnya tanggal 25. Tadinya saya juga berencana membuat fanfic di KnB setelah menonton film ILY From 38.000 FT yang saya tonton hari selasa kemarin bersama uhuktemantemankampretuhuk saya. Tapi setelah dipertimbangkan, saya memilih menulis fanfic ini dulu._**

 ** _Sebelum itu, saya ingin mengucapkan,_**

 ** _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SHIOTA NAGISA-KUUUN!  
_**

 ** _Walaupun saya nulis kalimat ini saat sudah mau tengah malam, saya ingin tetap mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada chara imut kita ini ~._**

 ** _Oh ya, saya minta maaf juga, ternyata Asano dan Isogai belum bisa muncul ~! Saya baru sadar waktu nulis! Saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi yang menunggu kemunculan kedua laki-laki ini!_**

 ** _Selain masalah itu, ada dua hal yang ingin saya perbaiki di fanfic ini._**

 ** _Yang pertama 1), Nagisa dichapter awal dipanggil dengan marga oleh Kaede, tetapi yang benar itu sebenarnya adalah Kaede seharusnya langsung memanggil Nagisa langsung dengan nama kecilnya._**

 ** _Yang kedua 2), Tomohito sekarang ditulis dan dipanggil Sugino. Biar enak dibaca._**

 ** _Setelah basa-basi barusan, saya balas review dulu._**

 **Chindleion: Cewek tomboy dianime kalau didandanin mah cantik, di real life sya gak bisa bayangin :'). Sub indo-nya mungkin baru keluar beberapa bulan lagi. Kalau tidak salah, movie kedua-nya bakal tayang desember nanti. Yang nge-sub Vomic-nya memang kebanyakan orang luar :'''(, sya sendiri harus memakai google translate terkadang. Thanks again, Chindleion-san!**

 **Shinozaki Karen: Arigatou gozaimasu!, saya iseng saja sebenarnya jadiin fanfic AssClass. Tadi sebenarnya fanfic ini adalah fanfic KnB, tetapi saya ganti karena harus nyiapin baca OC buat kisedai :). Mungkin kalau sudah tamat baru saya gabungin karena sekarang ini saya gak bisa digabungin karena nulis satu chapter saja kelamaan. Arigatou! (^_^)**

 **Nisfuun: Huwaa, terimakasih, Nisfuun-san! Jujur saja, saya sendiri baru setengah mengikuti musical-nya. Akan saya usahakan juga menambah scene-scene couple yang ada disini (Isogai ntar jadi jones aja). Arigatou ~ (Maaf baru ngebaca / ngebales review Nisfuun-san)**

 **Terimakasih banyak juga yang mau mengikuti cerita gaje buatan saya ini :).**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


End file.
